


The Diogenes Club

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diogenes Club, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: All about the Diogenes.As always , please heed tags in individual stories.And if you know any more fics that should be added here, do share in the comments !Happy reading :)





	The Diogenes Club

Some fascinating facts about the name of the club:

Means "born of Zeus" from Greek _[Διος](https://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe?type=GR&target=Dios) (Dios)_ meaning "of [**ZEUS**](https://www.behindthename.com/name/zeus)" and _[γενης](https://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe?type=GR&target=genhs) ([genes](https://www.behindthename.com/element/genes))_ meaning "born". 

Diogenes of Sinope (aka Diogenes the Cynic) (c. 412 - 323 B.C.) was a Greek philosopher of the Socratic (or Classical) period. He was one of the founders (and the archetypical practitioner) of the ancient Greek philosophical school of Cynicism. The most famous of the Cynics, he lived ascetically in Athens (according to legend, he lived in a tub).

He was best known for holding a lantern (or candle) to the faces of the citizens of Athens claiming he was searching for an honest man.

According to legend, Alexander the Great came to visit the Greek philosopher Diogenes of Sinope. Alexander wanted to fulfill a wish for Diogenes and asked him what he desired. According to the version recounted by Diogenes Laërtius, Diogenes replied "Stand out of my light."

 **Diogenes syndrome** , also known as senile squalor syndrome, is a disorder characterized by extreme self-neglect, domestic squalor, social withdrawal, apathy, compulsive hoarding of garbage or animals, and lack of shame. Sufferers may also display symptoms of catatonia.

<https://www.ihearofsherlock.com/2014/02/diogenes-club-rules.html#.W_LDy3IUnIU>

1\. The Diogenes Club by emma221B 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/423879>

Summary : It has been six months since Sherlock's death and John Watson is trying to rebuild his life, when a summons from Mycroft Holmes changes everything.

2\. Mycroft at the Diogenes Club with Tea by [HeayPuckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeayPuckett/pseuds/HeayPuckett)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162915/chapters/2363508>

Summary : "Sir, there's a mortician here to see you about a dead man."

Mycroft Holmes, Molly Hooper and the beginning of a beautiful (odd) friendship. Backstory of sorts for "There's Always Something." Set between series 2 and 3, but includes post-series 3 chapters. No spoilers. Hints of future Sherlock/Molly.

3\. Silence at the Diogenes by deklava

<https://archiveofourown.org/series/15656>

Summary : The Diogenes Club is more than just a silent haven for London's anti-social elite. For certain members, it offers additional services that include pleasure, pain, and salvation.

4\. Curious about the food they serve there ? Check this out.

<https://theadventureisafoot.wordpress.com/2014/01/15/15-days-of-sherlock-the-countdown-to-series-3-day-10/bbc-sherlock-food-mycroft-diogenes-club-sandwich/>


End file.
